


It’s a very MarKyu Christmas

by writerofthings



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, these cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerofthings/pseuds/writerofthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Christmas gift for my dear Mary. Same verse as the first one, just with her other leading man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s a very MarKyu Christmas

It’s not a struggle to get you out of the house on Christmas Eve for some last minute shopping. What is a struggle is keeping my mouth shut about where we are actually going. I claim we are taking the car so we don’t have to carry all our bags on the subway and you seem to believe me. Luckily, you are busy telling me about how things are going with filming that you don’t notice where we are until I’ve already parked. You look around with a puzzled expression until it clicks and your eyes grow wide.

“How did you afford these?”

“I called in a favor,” I say as we get out of the car and head towards the arena.

“Remind me to give Hae a giant hug,” you say as I hand you the special pass Hae got the two of us that let us enter before most of the other audience so we can get close to the stage. We’d talked about going to the K.R.Y concert together a while ago, but neither of us knew if we’d have the time off and neither one of us could afford the tickets anyway. But it was Christmas time and I wanted to do something special for Christmas. 

More and more ELF came streaming into the auditorium after we finally claimed our spots near the front. We had backstage passes, but I thought it’d be more fun to have Kyu spot you in the audience and then go backstage to see him rather than give up the surprise before the show even started. It seemed like forever but finally the lights dim and the glow sticks illuminate and the boys appear on stage and the shrieks are enough to blow an eardrum. The boys are stunning, as ever and even though I’m not a huge fan of ballads my breath is still stolen away by how magnificent their voices are live.

The three of them have done several songs at this point, but Kyuhyun has mostly been focusing on the other side of the stage so he hasn’t spotted you yet. The lights drop out over Yesung and Ryeowook and a light comes up on a piano that’s been brought up through a trap. Kyuhyun goes over to sit at it and like some scene out of a freaking movie his eyes scan the audience and fall on us, well, you, and the smile that lights his face is ridiculously bright. His fingers start to play over the keys and it’s obvious he’s going to play “It’s She Lovely” and I can hear your breath stop as he starts singing while looking right at you. It’s like watching a tennis match for the entirety of the song for me, constantly looking from your face to his while grinning like an idiot that my present for the both of you worked out so well.

The rest of the concert is brilliant, Kyuhyun spending a lot more time on our side of the stage then he did at the beginning. Yesung waves at you a few times and about half way through the concert people around us start recognizing your work and start whispering around us. The only reason you aren’t mobbed is because of the extreme love the ELF have for the boys on stage. We do slowly sneak away towards the end of the concert so we can head back stage and greet the boys.

We are there the moment they exit and Kyuhyun walks straight past anyone in his path until he’s right in front of you and he promptly wraps his arms around you and kisses you. I go give both Yesung and Ryeowook huge hugs and congratulate them on a job well done while the two of you have your little moment in the corner. The three of us watch the two of you talk in hushed voices and I notice that Yesung and Ryeowook both have stupid grins on their faces and I know something huge is up. I hear a very loud exclamation from your corner and see you practically tackle Kyuhyun with hugs and another kiss. 

“What’s going on?” I asked, turning to the R and Y of the group and they smirk. 

“I imagine my dongsaeng just asked Mary-ssi to accompany him on his next trip to Switzerland. He’s got another ambassador trip coming up soon and all he’s been talking about for the past few weeks is how much he wants to take her with him.”

“Oh my gosh!” I can’t help but smile at the look of love that passes between the two of you over in your own world.It’s been such a long road for the two of you since everything started, but you made it through and while I don’t know when it’ll eventually happen, I know the two of you will be together forever. You end up dragging a very smug looking Kyuhyun over to the three of us and you tell me that I’ll have the apartment to myself for New Years cause you’ll be celebrating in the Alps this year and I smile.

“As long as you bring me back some of that chocolate, I guess that’ll be fine,” I say, faking indifference for a half second before I give you a huge hug and then turn to Kyuhyun and tell him he better take good care of you or he’ll hear from me.

“Of course, Ella-ssi,” he says looking over at you and smiling. 

Two weeks later Donghae and I are waving you two off as you board your Air Korea flight to Switzerland.

“If she doesn’t come back with a ring on her finger I’ll be very surprised,” he says as we get into the car.

“Excuse me?! Do you know something I don’t know?”

“Not anything specific, no,” he admits. “All I know is that he wants to spend the rest of his life with her and that he’d be wasting a magnificent opportunity if he doesn’t take advantage of the scenery and New Years to propose.” I can’t help but agree that that would be a fairytale like proposal. Donghae takes ahold of of my hand and I smile over at him. 

“I guess we’ll see won’t we?”

“I guess we will.”


End file.
